


A Gift From The Heart

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's always mindful of Brian's needs, even if Brian isn't always greatful.





	A Gift From The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin walked through Kennetik’s doors, he was so proud of Brian for Starting up his own agency. He stopped at Cynthia’s desk.

“Hey Cynthia.”

“Hey Justin you can go right in the big guy is expecting you.”

Justin nodded grimly, he paused for just a moment outside Brian’s office, everyday was the same. Justin had fought long and hard with Brian before the stubborn man agreed to let him drive him to and from his treatments. He wanted him safe and around for a long time, finally Brian tiredly relented. Brian knew he wouldn’t win where Justin’s concerns were. The treatments were taking there toll. Brian only had to get through two more weeks. They would both be relieved when it was over.

Justin entered the office with a soft knock announcing his presence. Brian looked up from checking his e mail and sighed tiredly. He gave Justin a pitiful little look that broke Justin’s heart. “Come on Brian, let’s go.”

While Brian shut down his computer Justin got Brian’s coat and helped him into it under the guise of caring boyfriend. The trip to the hospital was made in silence. No idle chatter would take his mind off of what was to come. Everyday they went through the same routine, each day no easier then the last. Justin would walk arm in arm with Brian as far as he could then they would say later at the waiting room while Brian went on alone.

Justin learned to keep busy while waiting for Brian to return. Twenty minutes could seem like an eternity while waiting and worrying about his partner. He didn’t want to think about cold metal tables or big scary machines, or the fact Brian was alone. Justin took a seat in the uncomfortably hard padded chair. He dug in his messenger bag for his latest project. Justin set the ball of midnight blue chenille yarn in his lap and began his knitting once again. He had been knitting for a few days and was confident today he would finish his gift to Brian. He knew the man would probably hate it, no doubt he would laugh in his face but it was the thought that counted.

When the time drew near for Brian to come back to him he hastily stuffed his knitting away. As Brian rounded the corner Justin jumped to his feet and was at his side. Brian was pale and looked so tired. Justin looped his arm around Brian’s waist to comfort Brian as much as himself. They took it slow and easy all the way to the Vette.

On the way to the loft Justin kept one hand on Brian’s thigh while he drove. The physical contact made it a little better. When they got to the loft they had their own routine here too. Justin would help Brian up to the bedroom and help him change into soft warm sweats and a tee. Lately Brian always complained about being cold. Justin knew it had to be one of the side effects. He never thought he’d see the day when Brian Kinney wore socks. Brian had taken to wearing Justin’s hoodie’s. If Brian wasn’t so sick he’d think it was cute. Brian curled up into a ball under his thick duvet.

Justin reached into his bag and pulled out his gift. “I made you something.”

Brian gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes but they held a spark of interest. Justin gave Brian his gift. Brian took it examining it.

“Since when do you knit and what the fuck is it?”

Justin grew a bit defensive, “recently and it’s a cock sock. You know to keep you warm.”

Brian snorted a laugh. “My dick isn’t exactly freezing.”

Justin’s eyes darted around the room. “Whatever it was just something to keep me busy while I waited. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Justin…. could you bring me my pills?”

“The anti nausea ones?”

“Yeah.”

Justin got the pills and set a bottle of water on the nightstand. “I’ll leave the door to the bathroom open incase you get sick.”

Brian nodded burrowing his head into the pillows. 

He must have dozed off cuz the next thing he knew he felt the bed dip down. Justin got into bed and cuddled up next to him. Brian rolled over to face Justin.

“So knitting, Sunshine?” Brian smirked slightly.

“Shut up.” Justin groaned half embarrassed.

“I think you’re on to something, we should market your ‘Cock Sock’ it’s actually quite um comfy.” 

At Justin’s surprised look he lifted the covers and pushed down his sweats reveling that he was wearing Justin’s gift. Justin smiled and gave Brian a peck on the lips. He reached in the nightstand drawer and took out another, this one in a lighter blue to match his eyes. He slipped his on testing it out, Brian was right it was nice and toasty warm.

“Maybe you can make one in petite for Mikey.”

Justin giggled “oh you are so bad Brian.”

“Yeah but you love me anyway.”

Justin caressed his face “yeah I do.”


End file.
